


Life Day

by DauntingSagas



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Other, could be read as gender neutral, nothing but fluff, or really it's Life Day fluff, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:48:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28121880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DauntingSagas/pseuds/DauntingSagas
Summary: It’s Life Day and that means presents. But Din has trouble finding a present for you.
Relationships: Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV) & Din Djarin, Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV) & Reader, Din Djarin/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 62





	Life Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [daggerisms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daggerisms/gifts).



Life Day was coming up and Din was at a loss. He had never had to buy anyone anything for the holiday before. But now he had you and the ki--Grogu. He only had some semblance of an idea of what to get Grogu, but you? He had no idea. 

He knew you liked blasters but those weren’t Life Day presents, tradition stated that weapons were not appropriate because they took life. He vaguely remembered what his parents would give each other. But Din didn’t think those kinds of presents applied to you two. Not that you two weren’t--it was complicated. 

It took him until the week of the holiday, on some random planet they had landed on for supplies, to finally find what he was looking for. He made sure that you were distracted at another booth. He almost got distracted watching as you waved a stuffed...something in Grogu’s face before you turned to the person running the booth to pay them. Din did the same before you could turn to find him. 

He had just shoved your present into your bag when you came over. “You will not believe how cute the toy I got Grogu for Life Day is!”

“Does he know he has to wait until Life Day?” Din asked, nodding his helmet towards his son who was already hugging the toy that was almost as big as him.

“Don’t be silly!” You gave Din a light tap on his chest piece. “I got him another one that he hasn’t seen.”

There was a warmth that grew inside Din’s chest at the way you treated him. Everyone only saw the armor and would rather throw themselves into a sarlacc pit than speak to him. But you? You went out of your way to let him know that you were speaking to the man beneath the armor. It was almost like you didn’t even see it. 

“Are you ready to head back to the ship?” he asked before he could accidentally say something he didn’t mean to. 

“Yeah, I have everything I need,” you said but then your eyes drifted to something behind Din and you paused. “Actually can you take Grogu and go on ahead? I need one more thing.”

“I’ll go with you,” Din said, although he did take Grogu from you. He knew that you were aware of his unease leaving you on your own when they stopped on planets they hadn’t been to before. 

You came closer to him before whispering, “Din, I have to get you a present and in order for it to be a surprise…”

“I’m not leaving you here alone.”

The two of you stared at each other in silence until you finally gave in, throwing your arms up in the air. “Okay fine but turn around and don’t peek.” You waited until he sighed and turned around, Grogu in his arms now. Once you were sure that he wouldn’t peek you rushed over to the booth you had seen. 

“I need one of these please,” you held the item up and placed the credits in the man’s hand. He gestured towards Din with a small smile on his face.

“Are you travelling with the Mandalorian?”

“Yes, why?”

He shrugged his shoulders but the smile stayed on his face. “No reason, enjoy your Life Day.”

“Thanks?” You say even though now you’re confused. You took the item you picked out and placed it in the bag with Grogu’s other toy and headed back to your odd pair. 

“Ready?” Din asked once you were by his side again. You pushed the merchant’s strangeness to the back of your mind and smiled at Din. With a simple nod, the three of you were off to the Razor Crest again. 

The presents both you and Din had gotten were all but forgotten for the rest of the solar week. He spent the time trying to chart out your next course, which planets were safe to land on for more than a day. You on the other hand had taken it upon yourself to try to teach Grogu his colors. Neither you nor Din wanted a repeat of him accidentally electrocuting himself even if you had expressly told Din to not have Grogu do that again. 

And while you knew Din was asleep, Grogu with him in his little hammock, you stayed up at night. Practicing words from a dictionary you had found on the HoloNet while hoping that it wasn’t all bantha shit. You weren’t sure you could live after an embarrassment like that. 

Life Day snuck up on you both and you had almost forgotten until Grogu came up to you with the one toy you had let him keep. “What’s wrong, Grogu?” 

He lifted the toy with one hand while holding up the other hand. It took a while for it to click but then it finally did. “Oh!”

It was Life Day and you had completely forgotten. You scooped Grogu up and ran over to your bag to grab both Grogu’s other toy and the present you had gotten Din. Both of the presents were wrapped in pieces of spare cloth that you had found laying around. 

“Din! It’s Life Day!” You exclaimed up into the cockpit, opting to stay down in the hangar to wait for him to come down. You heard a muffled bang followed by a curse. You winced, figuring he had hit himself on the armor somewhere, hopefully not his head. You watched as he came down the ladder and held up a finger for you to wait before he went over to the cot. He came back over to you with two wrapped presents and you stared at each other awkwardly. 

“Um, do you want to go first?” You asked, hoping he would say yes. 

“How about,” he paused to clear his throat. “Grogu first?”

You let out a sigh of relief, “Yeah, that works. And then what about we give ours at the same time?”

Din nodded but didn’t say anything, just placed the one meant for Grogu onto the table. You did the same before putting Grogu down onto the table. “Grogu?”

He looked up at you with his wide, brown eyes, making a questioning cooing sound. “Go ahead and open your presents.” His eyes lit up and he ripped into the cloth, letting out a loud squeal when he saw the second stuffed animal you had gotten him. This one was a mudhorn while the one you had given him a week ago was a frog. He looked up at you and cooed happily before turning to the one Din had given him. 

You couldn’t stop the smile when you saw that Din had had the same idea as you and had bought Grogu a little stuffed Loth-Cat. “That’s so cute Din,” you said as you watched Grogu pull all of his toys in as best as he could to hug them all. 

“On three?” Din asked, pulling your attention away from Grogu, holding his present for you in his hands. 

“On three,” you agreed. You weren’t even sure why you were so nervous about  _ this _ present. It would be nothing compared to the other one that you were still worried about. 

You both counted to three before exchanging each other’s presents and opening them at the same time. You stared down at it in surprise, wondering if you had accidentally gotten them mixed up. You looked up at Din and could see the confusion in his own stance and that made you burst out in laughter. 

“Did we really get each other the same thing?”

“I guess so. Why did you--?”

“Because I noticed that yours was getting ready to break. Why did you get me--?”

“I wanted--if you wanted to, that is, I wanted you to be able to reach me if I have to leave the ship for more than a day.”

You stared at Din, mouth open as you tried to think of how to respond. “Um, there’s one more present I got you,” you finally said quietly, cheeks already warming as you licked your lips to wet them. 

“You didn’t, I only bought you the one--”

“Well I technically didn’t buy this one.”

“Oh?”

“Um...just don’t tease me, I tried really hard to learn this,” you said first before leaning over to where you knew Din’s ear would be inside his helmet. “ _ Ni kar’tayl gar darasuum _ .”

You went to move away but then Din stopped you by placing a soft hand on the back of your neck. He brought his helmet down to your forehead and you stared into the t-visor in shock. “Do you mean that?” 

“I-yes.”

Din let out a disbelieving chuckle, the voice modulator barely catching it, before he spoke. “ _ Ni kar’tayl gar darasuum, cyar’ika _ .”

You two stayed like that for a few moments before Grogu made an impatient sound and you both let out a chuckle. You only moved away long enough to pick up Grogu before Din pulled you into an embrace. “We make a really weird family, don’t we?”

“Yes but I wouldn’t trade it for anything,” Din said, bringing his helmet back down to your forehead.

“Me neither.” You weren’t sure why Din was resting his forehead against yours but there was so much you still had to learn about Mandalorians. And you wanted Din to be the one to teach you everything. 

To himself, Din made a promise to himself and to you that next time there would be no helmet between your foreheads. Next time...


End file.
